Broken Promises
by Child of Insanity
Summary: LA slash as well as AA. Legolas and Aragorn were perfect together, what could ever come between them?
1. Chapter One

A/N: My second LotR fic! This is in answer to a challenge made by A.Witt, hope it's good enough. It's fairly AU in the fact that the relatioship between Arwen/Aragorn and Aragorn/Legolas is different from what happened in the movie and book. Some parts will be taken from the movie others the book. I own nothing but the plot. For the people who said that my first fic was too short, this one is definitely going to be longer and it will actually have a plot unlike my other one. Well enough rambling from me, let me know if you like it.

------------------------------------

Estel!' [1] Aragorn looked up as Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen came running around the corner, her brown hair flying in the wind.

Estel! Legolas is here!'

Aragorn stood up, yawning. Legolas? Who's Legolas?'

Arwen sighed exasperatedly and tried to tame her hair. Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood. How is it that you manage to stay ignorant of so many things?'

Arwen, nobody has mentioned Legolas to me before, how am I supposed to know who he is. It's not like he has been in Rivendell at the same time that I have.'

You are still ignorant.'

What's he doing in Rivendell?' he asked, following Arwen down one of the many paths that seemed to occupy Rivendell.

Just visiting, I'll introduce him to you later, he's talking to my father at the moment.'

Arwen slow down.' Aragorn said, trying to catch up with the elf. Where are we going?'

To see Legolas.' she replied matter-of-factly.

I thought that you said he's talking to your father?'

Arwen waited until Aragorn had caught up with her. He is. But that doesn't mean that I can't show you who he is. Seeing as you, being the ignorant mortal that you are, have no idea what he looks like. Look, there they are.'

She led him to a landing over looking a courtyard and pointed at the two elves who were standing there talking. 

The first, with the same brown hair and eyes as Arwen, was Lord Elrond, Aragorn's foster father. The other elf had to be Legolas, and Aragorn felt the breath catch in his throat as he looked at him. He was slender, with golden hair pulled back into a semi-pony tail, two small braids hanging loose at the sides. Even for one of elven-blood he would be considered exceptionally beautiful. The only other that could match him for looks was Arwen, and it was said that she was the likeness of Tinuviel, who was said to have been the fairest of the elves.

Arwen sank gracefully to the ground and pulled Aragorn down beside her, dragging his thoughts away from the stunning elf.

Legolas is only staying for a week, from what I heard he's on his way to Lorien. I think that he's going to be coming back this way and hopefully he'll stay longer then.'

Aragorn nodded, only half listening, his attention had strayed back to the golden-haired elf.

Suddenly Arwen was on her feet as Legolas and Elrond turned to leave the courtyard, pulling Aragorn up with her. She turned and raced towards the entrance of the courtyard.

Legolas!' she cried, embracing the startled elf. I haven't seen you in years! Why haven't you visited us?'

Legolas pulled back from Arwen My father has been keeping me close to Mirkwood.' he transferred his gaze from her to Aragorn, his eyes widening slightly.

Legolas this is Estel. Estel this is Legolas.' Arwen said.

Hello.' Aragorn said, then cursed himself for not saying anything more interesting.

Legolas didn't seem to mind though, he smiled at Aragorn, the action causing his whole face to light up. Hello Estel.'

Lord Elrond chose that moment to interrupt. Estel, Legolas has been riding all day and must be very tired.' Elrond said. Would you mind showing him to his rooms? They are the ones next to yours. I would show him there myself, but I must take Arwen with me and find her brothers.'

Arwen threw her hands up in the air. Of course! I get to find my brothers! I haven't seen Legolas for at least fifteen years and you want me to help you find my brothers. Typical.'

Elrond nodded and Aragorn had to smother a laugh at the look on Arwen's face, somewhere between anger and exasperation. Legolas wasn't as successful and Arwen turned to him.

Don't you laugh at me Legolas. You're going to be stuck with _him _!' she said pointing at Aragorn, then storming off out of the courtyard. Elrond shrugged apologetically and followed her.

Once they were both out of sight Legolas began to laugh again. Aragorn watched him with a slightly amused look on his face, waiting to find out what was so funny.

Finally Legolas stopped and looked at Aragorn. The Lady Arwen,' he said is jealous of _me _!'

Why do you think that?' Aragorn asked. I would have thought that it would be me she was jealous of. After all, I am the one who gets to spend time with you. She seemed annoyed at that.'

Legolas looked at him strangely. No, it is I that she is jealous of. You didn't know? Isn't there anything between the two of you?'

Aragorn stared blankly at Legolas. Something between us? No, I have known Arwen since I was a child. She has always been no more than an older sister to me. A much older sister.' He began to walk out of the courtyard, checking that Legolas was following.

I believe that she sees something more.' Legolas replied. Or at least wants something more.'

Aragorn shook his head and turned off onto a different path, staring straight ahead. Why do you think that?'

Legolas shrugged gracefully, the movement sending shivers along Aragorn's spine. Why would she be jealous of you? I am nothing special. But you are.'

Aragorn was silent as he digested this. Arwen thought of him as more than a friend? Legolas thought that he was special but seemed to have no idea of his own beauty. He had always thought of Arwen as something of a sister, his best friend, but never anything more. And now Legolas was telling him that she did not feel the same.

Aragorn looked at the elf out of the corner of his eye, his attention was fixed on the path ahead of him, and Aragorn would have given anything to know his thoughts. For some reason he found himself drawn to the elf, drawn like a moth towards a flame.

Legolas was beautiful, but his beauty was somehow different from Arwen's. His face held an innocence that Aragorn had never seen on Arwen's. Arwen carried herself with thinly veiled regality, whereas Legolas was different. He acted as if he knew that he was important, but thought that it didn't matter.

Aragorn was jolted back to reality as they turned the corner. He stopped next to the a door and opened it, revealing a spacious room, opening out on a small garden that was shared by Aragorn's room.

This is your room.' Aragorn said I guess I'll see you later?' he continued hopefully.

Legolas smiled breathtakingly. Sure.'

My room's next door. You can come get me if you want anything.'

Legolas smiled again. I'll do that. Thankyou Estel.'

Aragorn left Legolas and turned to enter his room. There was an envelope stuck to the door, with "Estel" printed on it in Arwen's usual neat handwriting. 

He pushed the door to his room open with his foot, opening the envelope at the same time. 

Sitting down on his bed, he pulled a piece of paper out and unfolded it.

__

Estel,

Can you meet me by the pond tonight?

Let me know.

Arwen

Short and to the point. Aragorn thought wryly as he refolded the paper. But why does she want to meet me?

His thoughts turned to what Legolas had said to him.

__

" No, it is I that she is jealous of. You didn't know? Isn't there anything between the two of you?"

"I believe that she sees something more. Or at least wants something more."

Aragorn chewed his lip thoughtfully. Was that why Arwen wanted to see him? Did she really see something more than what was really there?

He stood and made his way to the garden door. He needed time to think, both on what Arwen wanted, and the puzzle that the Legolas presented him with.

------------------------------------

1. For those of you who don't know, Aragorn was known as Estel (hope) up until he was Lord Elrond revealed to him who he was on his twentieth birthday.

Pleaz review!


	2. Chapter Two

Wow! Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed! I realise that Aragorn didn't know Arwen until the day he found out who he was, but like I said last chapter, this story is meant to be slightly AU and I need Aragorn and Arwen to already have known each other.

Things start to heat up between Aragorn and Legolas in this chapter and it will contain slash.

------------------------------------------------

Legolas walked slowly around his room, trying to get his mind to focus on anything other than Lord Elrond's foster son.

To put it simply, Estel captivated him. Everything about him had Legolas amazed. From the way that he held himself to the fact that he seemed to have no idea how beautiful he was.

What was disturbing Legolas the most was his growing attraction to him. The human captivated him in a way no other ever had. There was something strange and mysterious about Estel, it captivated Legolas and he was having to fight from running straight to him.

He stopped by the garden door, staring out into the growing darkness before quietly sliding it open and stepping out into the cool night air.

It was raining faintly and Legolas revelled in the feel of it against his skin. Deciding to explore the small garden he made his way slowly around the edge, enjoying the feel of the soft grass underfoot and gazing happily at the surrounding plants.

He tilted his head up to the sky, and stuck his tongue out, catching raindrops.

He stumbled over something alarmingly solid and fell down on top of it.

Ow.' Came a muffled voice from beneath him. Legolas looked down, straight into the startled eyes of Estel.

They both tried to get up at the same time, only succeeding in becoming increasingly more tangled. Estel was still lying on the ground, but Legolas now had his legs tangled with Estel's and one arm under his body. Their faces were so close that their noses touched, and Legolas realised with a start that all he would have to do would be to lean his head in just a little further and they would be kissing. Just a little further...it was taking all of his self-control not to do just that, and Legolas strongly doubted that it would last if they stayed in the same compromising position much longer.

Estel chose that moment to breathe out, and the warm air felt like a caress on Legolas' face.

Before he could stop himself, before he even really knew what he was doing, he leant down and captured the startled man's lips with his own.

The kiss started off simple and sweet, yet progressed to a level that was filled with barely controlled passion. Legolas could feel it sweeping through his blood and he lost himself in the moment of uncontrolled bliss.

He felt Estel's tongue flicker across his lips and responded by opening his mouth, allowing it entrance.

Gradually awareness began to seep back into Legolas, and with it came the realisation of what he was doing and who he was doing it with. 

He untangled himself from Estel, much faster than when they had both been trying. Jumping up in one fluid motion, he looked down at the man lying at his feet, before racing back to the relative haven of his room.

Once more he paced it, restless, and brooding on the events that had just occurred.

------------------------------------------------

Aragorn decided that coming out to the garden had been a bad idea. He should have realised that Legolas might come out. His room did open out onto the garden as well.

Now he was presented with more puzzles and problems. He still hadn't figured out what to do about Arwen and now added to that Legolas had kissed him. And he had kissed Legolas back. And enjoyed it.

He rubbed his temples wearily, feeling the onslaught of a headache approaching.

He knew what he _wanted _ to do. But he also knew that what he wanted to do wasn't necessarily what he needed to do.

What he wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and just lie there and wait until everything went away. What he needed to do was talk to Legolas, and also to Arwen. Both options seemed equally unappealing.

He slowly got to his feet and made his way inside, pausing to look through the door to Legolas' room. The elf appeared to be pacing and Aragorn had to smile at that. At least he wasn't the only one who appeared to be having trouble thinking.

He found Arwen's note where he had left it beside his bed and quickly scrawled a reply on the back, telling her that he would not be able to come tonight, he had other business to attend to. To his mind the note sounded too formal, but he shrugged it off and leaving his room he quickly found an elf who was willing to deliver it.

That left only Legolas.

Aragorn chewed on his lip thoughtfully, should he approach Legolas, or wait to see if Legolas would approach him. He decided on the former and slowly made his way to stand at the door to Legolas' room.

He raised his hand to knock, then let it fall again, unsure. _He kissed _you_, not the other way round_. Aragorn reminded himself. He had barely managed to raise his hand again when the door swung open and Legolas grabbed his wrist.

Estel, I was just about to visit you.' the elf told Aragorn as he pulled the startled human inside. Now you have given me the opportunity to be lazy.'

Aragorn was startled at how nonchalant the elf was acting. Perhaps, he reasoned, the kiss had meant nothing to him.

That thought didn't encourage Aragorn. He'd liked the kiss.

Legolas sat down on his bed, face emotionless, blue eyes unreadable. Aragorn sat down next to him, making sure to leave a fair sized gap between them. 

Aragorn turned stared at the wall opposite the bed, absently picking at the covers, unaware that Legolas was doing the same.

The silence stretched out between them, neither elf or man wanting to be the first to speak.

Finally Legolas coughed nervously. Are-are you sure that there is nothing between you and Arwen?'

Aragorn stared at him blankly. He had already answered that question, why was the elf asking him again. No, there is nothing.'

Well-' Legolas said. Are you involved with someone else?'

There is no one else here who would have me.' Aragorn replied. I am but a human. Nothing special.'

Legolas cocked his head to the side and stared at Aragorn, before reaching up and laying his hand on his cheek.

Nothing special?' he said, looking sincerely into Aragorn's eyes. You do not know your own worth Estel. You are beautiful.'

Aragorn brought his own hand up to cover the elf's. Legolas, I-'

Can I kiss you?' Legolas interrupted.

Aragorn stared at him blankly. What?'

Can I kiss you?' Legolas repeated patiently.

Aragorn felt his breath catch in his throat and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He closed his eyes as Legolas brought his lips to Aragorn's, lightly brushing his tongue across them before pulling away.

Aragorn caressed Legolas' face with his hand, staring into the blonde elf's eyes. I don't know what to say.'

Legolas pulled Aragorn closer. Then don't say anything.' he replied and kissed him again.

------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm getting the feeling that that was pretty crap. Oh well, be nice and review!


	3. Chapter Three

Wow! Update! Sorry this took so long, I lost my fanfic.net access for about seven months, and then I was kinda out a whack with my fics for a while, so I just never got aroudn to updating. But now I've got the taste back for this fic...all sorts of ideas for plot developements flying through my head for this one, and I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, and am feeling fairly happy with it. I promise to update soon, should be a week or so at the latest.   
  
R&R!  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
To Aragorn, sleeping with an elf wasn't anything new, nor was sleeping with a male, despite the fact that he had only just turned eighteen, but as he lay beside Legolas afterwards, he realised that something felt different. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was that was different, but it was a pleasant sort of different so he found himself content to simply relax beside the blond elf and not worry about any new feelings that he had. His contentment, however, was short lived, as a knock sounded on Legolas' door, startling Aragorn from his silent contemplation of the elf's soft, blond hair. Legolas blinked sleepily, and yawned, smiling at Aragorn, before getting out of the bed and wrapping a green robe around his naked body. Aragorn was tempted to pout childishly, as Legolas' body was obscured by the robe, but the urge dissapeared as Legolas opened the door, revealing who was on the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you Legolas, but have you seen Estel?" Arwen, browned hair arranged perfectly around her face, falling in soft ringlets, and dressed in a pale blue dress. "I asked him to meet me but...oh."  
  
Looking over Legolas' shoulder, Arwen's eyes widened dramatically as they came to rest on Aragorn. He smiled weakly at her, feeling a light blush spreading over his cheeks.  
  
"I-" She seemed to choke slightly, hesitating on her words. "Estel? What...?" She bowed her head, neatly arranged hair falling shrouding her face as if that was how it was supposed to sit. When she looked back up, her eyes were glistening. "I am truly sorry for disturbing you. I-" she hesitated again, and she stared at Aragorn, eyes pleading for something that he knew he couldn't offer. She sighed when he didn't say anything, her posture reflecting defeat, and finished what she was saying. "I'll leave now."  
  
Aragorn half-rose, wanting to say something to her, explain something, although he was unsure as to what, but she had already walked away, and he was left staring past Legolas, his mouth hanging open and feeling as if he had just lost something important, something that he didn't think would come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn dressed and returned to his room via the garden, almost immediately after Arwen left, apologising profusely to Legolas and assuring the blond that his departure had nothing to do with him, that he just needed some time to think alone. Legolas had left him go, nothing more than a light press of lips to Aragorn's cheek for his response.  
  
Aragorn's head was spinning, and a sick, guilty feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach by the time he got back into his own room.  
  
The look on Arwen's face when she had seen him in Legolas' bed had been enough to make Aragorn believe that what Legolas had said earlier about who Arwen was jealous of, was true. There had been jealousy in Arwen's eyes, but that hadn't been what had clued Aragorn in to the truth of Legolas' words. No, it had been the blinding hurt, and the betrayal that he had seen there that had let him know what Arwen's true feelings to him were, that and a guess as to why she had wanted to meet him, and her appearance. She had looked as if she was going on a date, stunning and utterly beautiful, and it had all been for his benefit. He felt wretched, and worthless, hating himself for not realising what Arwen's feelings were sooner, for being with Legolas and having her see them together, for not wanting to be with Arwen. He had seen their friendship dying too, when he looked into her eyes, seen that the closeness that they had shared up until that point, could never be the way it had once been. He didn't want to lose that closeness, but the difference in their feelings towards each other would see it gone. They could not go on like they had, not with him seeing Arwen as a sister, and Arwen wishing for something more, and then there was Legolas...  
  
Legolas was something else entirely. The beauty of Arwen paled to nothingness beside him, in Aragorn's eyes, a pale shadow of the golden perfection that belonged to Legolas. He was a golden god, far above Aragorn, and yet he had chosen Aragorn over others more deserving of his perfection. And Aragorn was certainly not objecting to that choice, because while Legolas' seemed like a god to Aragorn there was something about him that balanced it. It was not humanity, no he was more pure than that, but more that he was...touchable. He was beauty incarnate, but he didn't hold it over other people, and Aragorn found himself drawn to him, like a moth towards an ever-bright flame. Aragorn knew that what he had shared with Legolas was something that he would want to repeat, not a once only occurrence, and had the feeling that Legolas, like the pipe-weed was to the hobbits, would soon become something of an addiction for him. He knew that he would never be able to get enough of the elf's sweet taste, or the sparkling personality that Aragorn had so far only glimpsed. The blond elf was something to be cherished and treasured, and if Legolas would let him, Aragorn would do so.  
  
He still couldn't help the feeling of guilt that he got when he thought of Arwen, and the expression that he had seen on his face, but nor could he help the feeling of anticipation that arose at the thought of spending more time with Legolas, of getting to know the blond elf, and of that feeling that he had had, but couldn't describe.  
  
~Tbc...  
  
Umm...I realise that there's a bit of a gap between this chap and the last one (as in how Aragorn wound up naked and in Legolas' bed) but I'm not quite up to the lemon writing stage yet, so I'll leave it up to you to guess. Let's just say they both enjoyed it. ;p 


End file.
